Burger King Raid
by OhMyStars97
Summary: When Wally doesn't get a drink when he's thirsty...don't say I didn't warn you. According to me, even heroes eat at fast food restaurants. ;D
1. Chapter 1

_*AN: I DO NOT OWN BURGER KING, COCA-COLA, ICEES, SONIC, OR CHARACTERS OF YOUNG JUSTICE. THIS MAY NOT BE AS GOOD AS OUR FIRST ONE BUT, WE TRIED. I MEAN AFTER THAT FIRST ONE, IT GETS PRETTY DIFFICULT TO COME WITH SOMETHIG JUST AS GOOD. AND YES, WE KNOW THIS IS MAINLY DIALOUGE, AND WE APOLOGIZE FOR THAT. THANKS TO STARWARSGIRL112 FOR THE IDEA ;D* _

**BURGER KING RAID!**

It was a b-e-a-uuuuu-tiful spring day while The Team was just sitting inside.

"I'm bored," announced Wally.

"Ditto," replied Artemis.

"Watcha want to do?" asked Wally.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" questioned Robin.

"I dunno. What do _you_ want to do?"

"I dunno-"

"No, don't do that. Please," begged M'gann.

"You know what, I want a Coke Icee," declared Wally.

"What's that?" asked Conner.

Wally stared at him in amazement. "What do you mean 'What's that?'?" he cried, "Its Heaven in a cup! That's it. Everyone grab your jackets. We're taking a fieldtrip."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all clambered into M'gann's Bioship and took their usual seats.

Wally, all the sudden hyper, was bouncing in his seat, chanting, "COKE COKE COKE COKE COKE. I -CEEEEES I -CEEEES I –CEEEEES!"

"Dude, shut up," said Robin, and he gave Wally the bat glare that he learned from Batman.

Wally instantly stopped. M'gann and Artemis laughed making the Speedster blush.

"Where is this restaurant, Wally?" M'gann said, scanning the ground out the window.

"It's the one with the sign that has the creepy king on it." replied Wally confidently.

M'gann spotted it and landed in some trees nearby. One by one they all piled out, and Wally grinned at the glass doors in front of him. He whipped open the doors and strutted in like he owned the place. The rest of the team followed, looking slightly embarrassed. Wally walked up to the counter and was about to talk to the clerk, when he noticed a guy in the kitchen, slicing tomatoes.

"Tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato, tomato." he chanted after every slice.

The team stared at the guy. He looked up, grinned at them, and then went back to slicing his tomatoes. All the sudden, the guy jumped up on the counter, and yelled "TOMATO!" at the top of his lungs. He ran out of the building screaming.

"Uhhhh… What was that?" Kaldur asked nervously.

"Someone who seems like they belong in Arkham Asylum," muttered Robin.

"Oh don't worry about it. Last week I saw the same guy screaming 'POTATO!'." Wally said matter-a-factly. He turned back to the counter. "Heeellllooooo!" he greeted the cashier, "May I have six medium Coke Icees?"

"Sorry," said the cashier in a nasally voice, "The machine is on defrost."

Wally just looked at him for a long moment with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Wally," said M'gann, "Maybe we could make our ow-" She was cut off by Kid Mouth.

Completely ignoring M'gann, Wally slammed his hands on the counter and cried, "WHAT! IT'S ON DEFROST? DO YOU WANT ME TO COME FROST IT FOR YOU!"

"_Dude!_" Robin hissed at Wally.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY COKE ICEE!" He turned around and threw a table; luckily no one was in the restaurant. He sped over to the condiments counter and threw the ketchup everywhere, making the floor look like it was covered in blood.

Wally made a jump for the cashier, but Conner and Kaldur grabbed him under the arms and pulled him out of the restaurant. Wally was fighting them wildly, kicking, screaming, and punching the air. Luckily the Atlantian and the Krytonian were stronger then the Speedster.

They pulled him onto the Bioship and Artemis screeched, "What's your problem, Kid Mouth? Are you insane? Maybe you need to take a trip to Arkham Asylum."

"No need to fight," Kaldur said.

Robin, deep in thought, said when a light came on, "Well, we could go to Sonic. They have slushes that are sort of like Icees."

"Okay," agreed Wally "sounds good."

M'gann started up the Bioship, followed by a series of loud clicks. M'gann fiddled with some of the controls for a moment. She looked up at them and announced, "There's something wrong with the ship."

"NO!" bellowed Wally. He ripped off his straps and zoomed toward the door. "Open the door, Gorgeous. I'm getting my Icee… or slush… or whatever!"

"Wally, you can't be serious." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

He just glared at her and said, "Alright, fine. I'll do the molecule thingy." He turned away from everyone and tried to vibrate his molecules. There was a sickening thunk. Wally got up clutching his nose.

"Bloody nose, huh?" asked Robin.

"Oh, shut up." he said in a funny voice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About twenty bandages (for Wally), some mechanical work, and a few sweaty pits later, the Bioship was up and flying again. The Team was cruising along to Sonic, in serious need of a cold drink. M'gann parked the ship in a field nearby and they all walked to the drive-in.

Sitting down in one of the tables' benches, Wally was awaiting his slush. He decided to settle for one of the popular slushes, knowing they had no Coke slushes. Robin ordered some tots, Kaldur had a bottle of water, M'gann and Artemis shared a large bag of onion rings, and Conner just sat there.

"One medium slush?" asked the brown-haired waitress.

"That," he paused for dramatic effect, "would be me. Oh, and I think you forgot something for me…your number." he said with a crooked grin.

Artemis smacked him on the arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, a little short we just **_**had**_** to add and it's Robin again. If you can't tell, we 3 Robin! Enjoy! ;D**

**Once again, I own nothing!**

Though everyone was finished with their snacks, Robin was still munching on his large order of tots. Wanting to annoy Wally, and for the pure fun of it, he announced to The Team, "Do you know what would really make these tots? A Coke Icee."

"DUDE!" Wally cried.


End file.
